Buenas intenciones
by judiLimon
Summary: Bucky Barnes / Soldado de Invierno - One-shot.


**N** o podía considerarme una persona excesivamente asustadiza pero caminar sola por una larga calle que se presentaba deshabitada a altas horas de la madrugada no era uno de mis sueños, desde luego Me abracé a mí misma cuando me adentré en ella y avancé vigilando ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Acababa de dejar atrás a tres amigas con las que había disfrutado de una agradable cena en uno de esos locales prácticamente desconocidos de la ciudad y que, precisamente por eso, poseían un encanto que otros no tenían. Era una especie de lugar secreto para nosotras. Y nos gustaban los lugares secretos.

La parte negativa de todo aquello venía con la vuelta a casa, normalmente en soledad y bastante fría en noches como aquella. Las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente en los últimos días y se había levantado niebla, algo que no ayudaba a templar el clima.

No era una persona excesivamente asustadiza pero tenía que admitir que en momentos así no era difícil que experimentase algún escalofrío mientras trataba de mantener un paso constante. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Al menos, lo había conseguido hasta que escuché el primer ruido extraño.

Me detuve y agudicé el oído. Mi curiosidad natural fue más fuerte que mi prudencia y no reanudé el trayecto hasta que no localicé el punto del que provenía. Entonces, se produjo un ruido más. Y otro. Por aquel sonido, hubiera podido jurar que alguien trataba de arrastrar un objeto metálico de gran tamaño. O de gran peso.

Pero entonces escuché un grito. Y un cristal rompiéndose. Y toda la curiosidad que alguna vez había podido sentir se desvaneció: fui prudente y comencé a correr. No pude evitar sentirme repentinamente atrapada en una película de terror mientras el sonido de mis pasos me aseguraba que seguía avanzando pero lo que escuchaba a mis espaldas me advertía que no estaba consiguiendo escapar de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo en uno de los edificios situados a mi izquierda.

Fue otro ruido lo que me hizo detenerme, consciente de que algo se había detenido frente a mí. No me costó dibujar una imponente figura, entre la niebla, a solo unos pasos. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, avanzó hasta donde me encontraba y mucho antes de que pudiese tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, una especie de brazo metálico rodeó mi cuello y me elevó con fuerza, cortándome la respiración. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se balanceaba en el aire mientras era desplazado hacia atrás; choqué contra la pared más cercana y temí perder la consciencia de un momento a otro. Sólo entonces pude ver su rostro.

Con una mezcla de extrañeza y miedo, la persona que había vaciado mis pulmones de aire me soltó y caí contra el suelo. Llevé ambas manos hasta mi cuello, allí donde había sentido el roce del metal, y lo cubrí con necesidad, como si de esa forma fuera a aliviar el dolor. Rompí a llorar sin decidirlo, sin ni siquiera entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Rompí a llorar por miedo a asfixiarme, por miedo a morir, por miedo al propio miedo.

Alcé la vista ante el silencio que se había propagado y supliqué ayuda con la mirada. Quién quiera que fuera, me observaba desde arriba, soltando gigantescas bocanadas de aire. Parecía asustado, pero eso no me tranquilizó. No sabía quién era, no sabía qué quería, no sabía por qué había sido atacada y no me interesaba conocer el por qué de su aparente miedo.

Para mi sorpresa, se agachó hasta colocarse a mi altura. Pegué con tanta fuerza la espalda a la pared que podría haberme fusionado con ella. No dejé, sin embargo, de mirarlo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Aún podía sentir el frío metal. Dirigí una mirada hacia ese brazo que me había sostenido y sufrí otro escalofrío. Realmente era de metal. Era un brazo de metal.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Él me observaba aún más confundido. Como si no entendiera qué hacía yo allí; cómo si no tuviera que estar allí. Como si no entendiera por qué estaba ocurriendo eso. Como si... como si realmente todo aquello sólo hubiera sido una confusión.

Mil preguntas revolotearon en mi cabeza de forma atropellada. No formulé ninguna.

– Lo siento, yo... no...

Su voz era ronca e insegura. Titubeó con cada sílaba y bajó los ojos unos instantes, hasta que se irguió de nuevo en señal de alerta por algo que no fui capaz de captar. Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia mi derecha y esperó unos segundos; quizá estuviera escuchando, quizá tratando de observar en la niebla.

Deslicé las manos por mi cuello hasta colocarlas sobre mi pecho, al que casi suplicaba que se calmase. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban rígidos y tenía la mente bloqueada, pero sabía que tenía que alejarme de ese lugar.

Cuando aquel hombre volvió a mirarme, lo hizo atemorizado. Apoyó ambas manos en mis hombros y solté un jadeo, temiendo que volviera a herirme. Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, negó con la cabeza y pareció disculparse por haberme asustado arrugando el rostro.

– No era mi intención –manifestó, con cierta dificultad. Aprecié la sinceridad en sus palabras–. Tienes que irte. –Fue poco menos que un gruñido–. Corre. Nadie te hará daño.

Recordé su miedo anterior, la confusión que se había extendido por su rostro tras el ataque, la forma en la que se había agachado para observarme de frente. Y, por alguna razón, confié en él.

Me ayudó a incorporarme, con apremio pero con cierta delicadeza. Señaló un extremo de la calle y asentí. Y lo entendí. No era a mí a quién debía atacar; al contrario, parecía estar protegiéndome.

– Corre –repitió.

Lo hice. Mis piernas respondieron con más facilidad de lo que hubiera imaginado y sólo me detuve una vez que abandoné la larga calle. Me doblé sobre mí misma, de nuevo sin aliento.

Segundos después, me volví para buscar al hombre que me había hecho sentir cercana a la muerte. Pero sólo encontré niebla.

Por un momento, creí ver a dos figuras danzando en ella. Parecían pelear **.**


End file.
